The Only Woman For William Schuester
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: All im gonna say is there's blood, romance, and EPIC
1. The Only Girl

**Disclaimer: yeah IM NOT DEAD! lol heres a Glee story (dont own nothing) for ya its Wemma so ENJOY!**

He slowly opened his eyes. The light from his bathroom was immensely bright, almost blinding. He felt a tingling in his wrist and hand. He looked down at his aching wrist. Blood was all

over his faded blue jeans, and all over the tiles in his bathroom. Had he blacked out? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. He felt that

pain is his hadn again and finally flipped his arm over. Thats when he saw it. There was a hug slash in his right wrist. He had tried to kill himself and it was working. He slowly reached

up and grabbed the edge of the sink. With pain coursing through his arm he slowly lifted himself up. He got dizzy. He almost fell over. His whole arm was pulsing even more now. He

reached up with his good hand and opened the medicine cabinet. Frantically he searched for something to stop the bleeding, but couldn't find anything. He groaned in both pain and

anger. He slammed the door. He had to get to a phone. He slowly walked over to his living room before he felt so dizzy he was seconds away from passing out again. He sat down on

his yellow couch and rested his head in his hands. He spotted the phone on the table and picked it up. Slowly and painfully he dialed 9-1-1. The receptionist answered and he quickly

told the girl that he was bleeding pretty bad and needed help. Blood was running down his arm and all over the couch. He dropped the phone and slowly fell on the arm of the couch.

He had blacked out again. William Schuester tried to kill himself; why? Two words: Emma Pillsbury..

(2 Weeks Earlier)

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" He was almost scared to the point of throwing the papers in his hand in the air. He turned, of course, Rachel.

"Oh, hey Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was meaning to ask you that I think we need to rehearse more for sectionals, I mean since the days are coming closer I feel that we need every opportunity to practice."

"Well, I can see what I can do, you know I have to fight coach Sue whenever I want to use the auditoruim."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Rachel smiled and left the room.

Just after Rachel had left and the door had slammed close, he heard it open again. He had a guess as to who it was, and found out as soon as she started talking.

"Well, William, I see your finally softening up like a sally." Yep, it was Sue.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, Will, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that I need the auditorium and can't. And thats a problem."

"Well, I'm sorry Sue, I have sectionals coming up and the glee club needs it more than your cheerios."

"What you need to do is stop bringing your annoying and yet sometimes entertaining personal life to work.

"I don't."

"Bull crap you don't. Will, you and I both know that you can't get over that ex-lover of yours, Emma."

"Why is that a bad thing? I can't love someone? Everything I do you just can't feel emotion for me."

"How long have you known me, Will?"

"Longer than I'd like to."

"And to this day, about everyday, I've told you that I hated you and its just now sinking in your thick skull?"

"You know what, Sue? Stay out of my personal life and business. I'm fine without Emma. As long as she's happy, then so am I."

"What a crop of crap."

"Why are you so into my relationships all of a sudden?"

"I'm not. I heard that floating around the break room. Remember, I only came here to try and force you to give me the auditorium. Your feelings for Emma brought on this whole

shin-dig."

"You're the one who brought this up!"

"Or did I?" She slowly walked away with that signature "Sue Sylvestor" grin.

Will sat in his office grading papers from his Spanish class. He couldn't help but think about what Sue had said only hours prior. Even though he knew it was crazy, he couldn't help but

to think that for the first time that Sue Sylvestor was actually. . . right? For the past month all he was thinking about was Emma. He couldn't help but be invidious over Carl. He had the

woman he loved and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that Carl was a great guy. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, even if he wasn't the one making her

happy. It wasn't irregular for Will to imagine and fantasize about holding her in his arms, in fact he was having one of those while he was grading Finns paper. He was so lost in his

fantasies and dreams he didn't realize that he had been scribbling all over Finns paper. "Oh, great!" he thought, how was he going to explain that one to Finn? "Oh, so when I was

grading your paper I got the urge to scribble all over it, sorry." Just then, he heard someone with heels on approaching his desk. It was Emma.

"Hi, Will." Her smile was beautiful, her amazing red hair was breathtaking and her cute little nose immediately brought a smile to his face.

"Well, hello. What brings you to my office today?" He smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, haven't seen you as much as I used to." She smiled at him again. He loved to see her smile.

"Well, glee club is doing great, we are almost ready for sec-"

"No, Will, I meant how are _you_ doing?"

His look of happiness slowly washed off his face. He lowered his head for a second, started rubbing his head.

"Well, uh, Me? Well, I've been okay. Ya know, same old, same old." He fidgeted with papers on his desk, he was never this nervous in her presence.

"You say that but you won't look at me." She stood up and walked over to him. He turned to her, meeting her beautiful eyes with his.

"I'm fine, really." He smiled at her, but she still didn't buy it.

"Will, I've known you long enough to tell when your lying." She sat on his desk. He laughed a little.

"You remember that day when you told me that I needed to be alone and find out what I really wanted?"

"Oh, Will, don't star-"

"No, okay. Just hear me out. Now I know that Carl is a great guy. He is good looking and an exceptional dentist. But after this long period of me being alone, I realized that the only

woman in the world that Will Schuester could ever love...is you." Nobody spoke. Will knew that she probably was going to pursue him for an even bigger ass.

"Will, I'm sorry, I can't just break up with Carl."

"Why not?"

"Because, Will..."

"You don't love me anymore." He stood up breaking their eye contact

"No, Will it's not that. It's-" Will grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

"Will, please don't put me in this position." She followed him out the door.

"I'm not doing anything." She pushed ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Listen, Will. I love you, I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I'm not."

"Will..." She stopped him again and she couldn't help it. She slowly brought her face towards his. To her surprise he didn't back away. He brushed the hair behind her ear and closed

the gap between them. Just them, alone in the dark empty hallway...

**SOOOOOOOO TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON, obviously its not done yet =)**


	2. Alone, In The Dark Hallway

**So I just wanted to thank everyone for the SUPER reviews! I know some things may not make sense but trust me...they will =) ONWARDS =D**

_"You don't love me anymore." He stood up breaking their eye contact._

_"No, Will it's not that. It's-" Will grabbed his coat off the back of his chair._

_"Will, please don't put me in this position." She followed him out the door._

_"I'm not doing anything." She pushed ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks._

_"Listen, Will. I love you, I just want you to be happy."_

_"Well, I'm not."_

_"Will..." She stopped him again and she couldn't help it. She slowly brought her face towards his. To_

_her surprise he didn't back away. He brushed the hair behind her ear and closed_

_the gap between them. Just them, alone in the dark empty hallway..._

For once in his life everything was going great. He was turning his fantasies, he was in the arms of the woman he loved, heated in a deep, romantic lip-lock. He was in heaven. But he

knew in his heart that this wasn't what she wanted. She was with Carl, she loved Carl. But on the other hand _she_ was the one who said "i love you" and _she_ was the one who kissed

him. His head was in such a jumble, he wasn't sure what was right or wrong. All he knew was that he was happy, and that he might be making her feel the same. She slowly pulled

away. Sliding her hands form his neck, down to her side. She looked up at him and matched his smile. He didn't know what to say or feel. Should he be glad they kissed or mad? She

was pretty much cheating on Carl, but he didn't care at this point. Just when he thought nothing could go wrong, her bright smile slowly sagged.

"Oh, my, gosh, Will, I am soo sorry." She took a step back, covering her mouth with her hands. There was silence in the dark hallway.

"I'm sorry Will, I have t-to go." She quickly backed up and turned around; leaving him alone in the dark hallway.

He slowly walked to the glee room. It was dark. He turned on the lights and walked in. He had left his coat in there on the piano bench. A lot was going though his head. Had she

meant what she said? Why did she leave and apologize for something she had enjoyed? Did she in fact enjoy it all? He didn't know what to think anymore. As he grabbed his coat he

noticed that the piano cover was up. The ebony and ivory keys glistening from the incandescent lights from the ceiling. He couldn't resist himself. He threw his coat on the floor and sat

down on the black bench. For a second he just sat there, staring and running his fingers over the smooth keys. He slowly spread his fingers over the keys. He started playing a song

called "Kiss the Rain" by Southern Korean pianist Yiruma. The music was flowing throughout his body. He had always enjoyed playing music like this. He had always wanted to play

something like this for Emma but never got the chance. It was beautiful and breathtaking. Before he knew it, the song was slowly running out of notes, until the song was done and

the room was quiet again. He lowered the cover slowly and just sat there, alone in the empty classroom. He slowly lifted himself off the bench, grabbed his coat off the floor and

walked over to that light switch. He heard talking in the hallway. He opened the door a little bit and tried to see if he could hear who was talking down the hall. He hear what he

thought to be Carl. He waited and heard Emmas voice come after it. He didn't need to listen to the rest, he knew that what had happened earlier was just a sham. He flipped the

lights off and walked out the door in the opposite direction of her.

**Emma's POV**

"Carl, wha- … oh my gosh I can't believe you!"

"Look, it wasn't my fault, okay."

"Wasn't your fault? Carl, I can't believe you!"

"Well, when my job calls for bigger better things, I tend to agree."

"Yeah, but why couldn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna! You know how hard it is to tell your girl that you gotta move away!"

"I can't imagine it being that hard, Carl!"

"So are you gonna come with me or not?"

"Carl...I can't...i-i just..."

"It's Will isn't it?"

"No, it's-"  
"No, I understand. You know he's had it for you for a while." He smiled.

"Well,..."

"Maybe our paths will cross again some day. If your ever in D.C with a tooth ache, you know who to call." He winked and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked away,

dropping it as he moved farther away from her. Leaving her alone in the dark hallway.

**Lol raise your hand behind your computer if you thought Carl was a playa' xD lol this chapter was kinda short but i thought it was okay =) enjoy**


	3. Stop

**LOL don't worry I thought Carl was a player too * raises hand * I was like "wait...nooo" =) just a little fun fact: I write all my chapters in my US History 1 class. I write it all **

**out on paper, come home and post it =) okay lets moove on =)**

"_Maybe our paths will cross again some day. If you're ever in D.C with a tooth ache, you know who to_

_call." He winked and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked away, dropping it as he_

_moved farther away from her. Leaving her alone in the dark hallway._

He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew right then and there that everything that had happened that day, in his life was now a lie. Emma didn't love him, she was just playing

him for a fool.

Rain was pouring outside, thunder was booming. He had immediately wished he had parked close to the school. His coat didn't have a hood, but at this point he didn't care. He slowly

trudged though puddles. Rain was slowly drizzling down his face. He finally reached his car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. As he sat down in the driver seat he

peered into the rear-view mirror. He saw nothing but rain and an empty dark lot. He started the car and just sat there in silence. Motionless. Staring at the center of the steering

wheel. He just couldn't believe all that had happened today. He felt like he had been punched in the gut and mugged of his heart. On his way home the only thing on his mind was

Emma. Could he even go back to work with all that had happened? The kids probably wouldn't like that but did he have a choice? He finally shifted into drive and pulled out of the

school parking lot. All throughout his drive home not once did Emma leave his mind. He finally made it back home. The minute he opened the door he started humming. The humming

turned into singing as he headed inside.

"_Well I guess this is where I left my life_

_And all its operations_

_And I know that I will never get this twice_

_With all negotiations_

_This feels like the place between what is and might have been_

_So I guess this is where we both find out_

_If this was meant to be_

_And I'll tell myself, I don't need you_

_I'll tell myself enough to get me through_

_But I'll finally show you how I should have been being with you every day_

_If you can take a little more_

_Now it takes me back to times on Lincoln Avenue_

_When you said you'd never get tired of the boy_

_That seemed to be so far from growing up_

_But we were different then_

_This feels like the place between being ready and being in the way_

_And I'll tell myself, I don't need you_

_I'll tell myself enough to get me through_

_But I'll finally show you how I should have been being with you every day_

_If you can wait a little more_

_This feels like the time that I'm ready for you_

_Are you ready for me_

_'Cause I'll tell myself I'll make it through_

_I'll tell myself anything to get over you_

_And I won't blame you but I'm finally ready to show you_

_That I'm ready to show you, I'm ready to show you, yeah_

_I'll tell myself that I never needed anybody anyway, but anyway_

_I need you_

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

_I'm ready now..."_

He lay motionless on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He rocked himself upright and just sat there. Rubbing his face with his hands. Before this time the thought of suicide had never

entered his head. And besides, he had seen enough shows on tv to know how to if he wanted. He knew that if he were to quit his job then he would basically be useless. He shook

his head, dropping the idea. For a good ten minutes he just sat there. He felt a buzzing in his pocket. His phone was ringing. He reached back and pulled it out of his back pocket. He

looked at the screen and slowly tilted his head back; now staring at the ceiling yet again. It was Emma. He took a deep breath and threw his phone across the room. He lifted himself

off the soft mattress. Slowly, he made his way to his bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Turning on the water, he let it run on his hands. He turned it off and braced

himself on the sink, staring down the drain. He looked up and opened the cabinet. Closed it again. He turned around and pulled back his shower curtain. He grabbed his razor. He

took it and bashed it on the counter of his sink. Chunks of plastic went flying in all directions. Revealing the three sharp inner blades. He picked one up and proceeded to let his back

slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. The thoughts came back into his head. He was so confused. When he actually held the small razor in his hand he thought that

maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He heard knocking on the door. It scared him a little. He couldn't make out who it was so he just stayed quiet on the floor. Every time he raised

the blade he let it drop. He couldn't do it. Just from dropping it alone he had small cuts all over his hands. Blood was slowly running off his fingertips. Those alone hurt like hell, he

couldn't imagine cutting his whole wrist. He then had an idea. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm. Tight. He heard his phone ring one last time and slowly and painfully

ran that blade halfway across his wrist. He screamed in pain, and stopped. He threw the blade at the adjacent wall. Threw his head back against the wall and started getting dizzy.

He knew this was it. The dizzier he got the more he regretted doing it. He knew this wasn't the way to go. Even if he knew that he was never going to get to spend the rest of his life

with Emma, was killing himself the best option? Of course not. But before he could do anything, the lights faded darker and darker until he was so dizzy he lost consciousness. _  
_

**Alright in the beginning I said it was 2 weeks earlier and after I typed this I realized that now that doesn't make sense. This chapter was really hard for me to write, so I hope **

**you enjoyed it in a sense that knowing in the end that he didn't want to. Im not one for suicide in a story I think its kinda cheesey =) lol REVIEW =) oh and this story is faaaar **

**from done ;) BTW the song i had Will sing is called "Lincoln Avenue" by Train  
**


	4. Frozen

**Im not to great with suicide myself, but I guess it turned out. I would just like to say that this is my most reviewed story * holla! * so thanks guys for the amazing reviews **

**and away we go =)**

*****Emmas POV *

"Carl, wha- … oh my gosh I can't believe you!"

"Look, it wasn't my fault, okay."

"Wasn't your fault? Carl, I can't believe you!"

"Well, when my job calls for bigger better things, I tend to agree."

"Yeah, but why couldn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna! You know how hard it is to tell your girl that you gotta move away!"

"I can't imagine it being that hard, Carl!"

"So are you gonna come with me or not?"

"Carl...I can't...i-i just..."

"It's Will isn't it?"

"No, it's-"  
"No, I understand. You know he's had it for you for a while." He smiled.

"Well,..."

"Maybe our paths will cross again some day. If your ever in D.C with a tooth ache, you know who to call." He winked and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked away,

dropping it as he moved farther away from her. Leaving her alone in the dark hallway. She watched him walk away into the darkness and then heard a door slam. She saw that it

was Will. She followed him. But first she took off her heels, so he wouldn't know she was following him. She saw the rain but like Will, she didn't care. She watched him walk outside

to his car and drive away. One at a time she slipped her Mary Janes back on and ran back to her office, grabbed her keys and ran back to the doors. She pushed open the doors and

ran to her car, which was parked closer to the door. When inside the car, soaking wet she fumbled with her car keys. She quickly started the engine and pulled out, headed for Wills

house. When she pulled up to the front of his house, she turned the car off and sat there. She saw the lights on in his house. All she could think about was how she had crushed

Will earlier. She couldn't believe what she had done. He had loved her from the moment they had met, and she loved him as well. She tapped her finger on the steering wheel,

catching a beat.

_Whoa Oh , Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa, Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Its all my fault today, I'm sorry for the way I was to you_

_Its all so wrong you see and I'm sorry for the words I say to you_

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

_Am I on my own today, all alone with nothing left to say_

_Can it all go back the way, it used to be when you were here with me_

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do_

_You say I cant be honest with you_

_You say I cant be honest, well what now_

_Whoa Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Whoa Oh, I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

_Whoa Oh, I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do _

She grabbed her cell phone and entered her contacts. She pushed Wills name and raised the phone to her ear. It rang and rang. Eventually going straight to his voicemail. With a

sad look on her face she dropped her phone in her lap and let her head fall back into the head rest. Should she go inside and talk to him, or keep calling him? Or should she just

leave period. With the rain still heavily pouring down on her car she opened the door and ran up to his front door. She looked at it and the knocked. She stood there and waited, but

he didn't answer. She yelled his name and knocked again. Still, he didn't answer. With tears slowly welling in her eyes she let her back slide down his door until she was sitting on

his porch. She rested her head on the wood door. As she closed her eyes the tears fell down her cheek. She grabbed her phone one last time and dialed his number one last time. It

rang and rang, but still no answer. She dropped her phone on the porch and let her tears flow. As the minutes turned into hours, and small short yawns turned into long ones, she

finally closed her eyes and let the sound of the crickets and her heartbeat drift her to sleep. About an hour later she quickly awoke to the sounds of sirens going off. She stood up

and looked out into the street. An ambulance was approaching fast. She prayed that somewhere on Wills street, someone else was hurt. No such luck. It pulled up around her car.

The medics rushed out and up the steps.

"Ma'am what happened?" Her wide eyes got even wider.

"I-I- I don't know?" She hugged herself.

"Is this door unlocked?"

"No."

The bigger of the two medics kicked the door down. As one went to go get a stretcher, the other rushed inside. She stood outside, tears again welling in her eyes. The man with the

stretcher ran up the steps. She heard the man inside yell "He's on the couch, his BP is spiking. His pupils are dilated." She was frozen.

**SOOO? What you think? I felt like I needed you all to get the other half of the story, REVIEW =)**


	5. I'm Worth It

**Alright**,** you all have made it though the worst part of the storm, it's all up-hill from here =) So let out climb start now.. BTW The song from chapter 3 was "Lincoln Avenue" by **

**Train, and the song from chapter 4 was "Apology" by Safetysuit. =)**

He heard ringing. He saw darkness. He couldn't move. He opened his eyes. He now saw a bright light. Had he done it? Had he killed himself? Was his still passed out on his couch? He

didn't know. When the light dimmed down he saw a couple black figures moving above him. They were mumbling. The ringing had slowly lowered, and he could almost hear what they were

saying. He tried to move, but couldn't. He still couldn't figure out who they were. He closed his eyes again. Right after her did, he felt someone gently tap his cheek. He knew right away

that he was either in an ambulance or at the hospital. He could now hear what the people were saying. A whole bunch of medical jumble he didn't understand. He looked around the room.

He saw some nurses and a doctor. He closed his eyes again, and felt that same tap on his cheek again. A couple seconds later he felt sleepy. It was probably the I.V in his arm. Right

before he closed his eyes he slowly spit out her name...

After the ambulance left with Will, Emma stood on his porch, holding herself in shock. She still didn't have any idea what had happened to Will. All she knew was he was hurt, and in critical

care. She slowly stepped over the broken door and into his place. She felt colder. She slowly entered his living room and glanced over at the couch. She cringed at the site of all that blood.

Wills blood. Now, being a Mysophobiac, she would have jumped right in and cleaned. She didn't.. At this point, the only thing she was afraid of was losing Will. Looking at the floor she saw

small drops of blood. She followed them into his bathroom. She walked inside, and just couldn't believe what she saw. Small chunks of plastic laid in small pools of blood on the floor. She

spotted a broken razor and immediately had had enough. She had to get down to the hospital.

One door stood between her and Will. She found out earlier that he was suicidal and on watch. She couldn't believe it. They wouldn't let her in yet so she just stood there, staring down

the hallway as if Will would some how push through all better. She needed to see him, it was important. She pushed the double doors open and ran down the hall, her heels clicking as she

ran.

He opened his eyes. He looked around. This definatly wasn't the hospital. He found himself standing alone, in the dark. How was this possible? Was he dreaming? All he could see was

darkness. He heard some shuffling in front of him.

"Hello?" All that answered was his echo. Suddenly lights turned on. Blinding him. He shielded his eyes. He looked down. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown. He wasn't wearing his clothes

covered in blood, either. To his surprise, he had on a very nice suit. This was definatly a dream. He stepped forward so he could kinda see forward. He saw rows and rows of seats. He was

at the high school, on the stage. Why was he dreaming about this? He didn't know. Just then he heard beautiful piano music. The sound was coming from all around him. It was the most

magical sound he had ever heard. To the left of him he saw a small black shadow approaching him. When the shadow started to sing, he knew who it was.

_There was a time when men were kind_

_Their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And that song was exciting_

_There was a time, and it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving ._

She slowly approached him, with the biggest most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He had to join her.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dreamed he'd come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So diff'rent from this hell I'm living_

_So diff'rent now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed .._

When you have dreams like this, all you want to do is keep dreaming. Its a different reality, one that makes you feel like your worth a million bucks. You suddenly crave that your dreams

become true. Whether that happens, is all up to you. He knew that he needed to wake up and achieve this. When he opened his eyes slowly; adjusting to the light difference, he couldn't

speak. But he could see the hand holding his and thought to himself. "I'm worth it."

**=) SO? Tell me what you think! I tried so hard to make this as not sad as possible, let me know if I at least made you smile once =) BTW the song (if you couldn't tell by now) is "I**

** Dreamed A Dream" =)**


	6. Heartbeats

**YAY smiles all around ;) Love the reviews thanks guys for reading =)**

The first thing he noticed was her radiant smile. That and the fact that she had taken his hand in hers.

"Hey, Wi-Wi." She started to choke up. He squeezed her hand.

"Hey." He matched her smile. A small lonely tear fell down her cheek. He caught it before it hit the floor.

"I-I saw your bathroom." She dropped her head. They both went silent.

"Look, I-"

"Why, Will?"

"... I love you."

"Will.."

"No, listen. I wasn't right when I did that. Trust me, I am never doing that again. It hurts a lot! And during it all I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid it was and how foolish I was

being. She squeezed his hand.

"Will, I love you too." She stood from the chair and sat next to him on the bed.

"After this past couple months that we haven't been together I finally figured something out." He smiled at her.

"Whats that?"

"Back then I wasn't sure what I was, what I needed. I was in the middle of a divorce and I didn't really know who I could love, who I could trust. Just a couple of minutes ago I had a

dream. It made me realize that I love you. I wouldn't change anything about you. You're perfect. I just- I just needed time to figure out for myself." Her wide eyes stared into his.

He scooted his way out of the bed. His arm was wrapped, he felt fine, he was leaving. She hopped up as well.

"Will, what are you doing?" She walked around the end of the bed and over to him.

"Going home." He smiled at her before he grabbed his clothes.

"Are you sure that you're ready to go home?" She put her hand on his shoulder as he slipped on his boxers. After he did that he took of the robe. She couldn't stop staring at him. All of

him. He threw his shirt on and started buttoning the buttons. She helped him with them.

"Do you want me to go sign you out?" He shook his head and smiled as he pulled his jeans up. He stood there, alone in his room, waiting for her return.

She returned with a smile on her face. She noticed Will struggling with his coat, so she ran over to help. She fixed his collar while she was at it. With her hands now smoothing out the

lapels on his coat, their eyes met. She slowly pulled him closer. Noses touching. Until she pulled him closer and closed the small space between them.

"Do you need anything?" She stood up off his couch; smoothed out her skirt.

"I have legs, if I need something I can get it." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, I just want you to be comfortable. How about a movie?"

"You have something in mind?"

"Well, I already put one in while you were taking some medication." She grabbed the remote and reclaimed her spot by his side on the couch.

"I would turn it on, but I have no idea how to work it. It took me like 10 minutes to put the movie in." They both laughed. He pushed play.

"Singing in the Rain." He smiled. "You know me well." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

About twenty minutes into the movie, she broke the silence.

"Will, I'm glad you didn't... you know... die." She turned to him.

"Me too, this is way too fun." He smiled at her.

"No, I mean, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She cuddled closer.

"Thats why I didn't go through with it. I just figured that in the end, being with you was more important." He brushed the hair out of her face. She rested her head on him. As the movie

came to an end. He looked over at the clock, 11:37. He looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. He could feel her heartbeat, her chest rising and falling with every breath. She had

her arm draped over his chest. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. She looked so adorable curled up next to him.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all …_

**So before I say anything else im at a bit of a stump. I have no idea what to do next. Should I end it here, or add more. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen, let me **

**know would love the help. =) other than my horrible writers block i hope you enjoyed this chapter =)  
**


	7. Cry To Me

**I would just like to say that I got some great ideas which sprung a whole lot of other ideas and now I have more to add to the story =) So if you suggested an idea than I thank you **

**(you know who you are) so lets go onwards =)**

Its kinda hard lying to people that are younger than you are. They always wonder, not that that's a bad thing. He didn't know what he was going to tell his students. His cast was pretty

noticeable. Could he possibly make up a story that everyone would believe? What about a biking accident? Did he fall? He didn't go biking, so falling was more legible. Falling from what?

Clumsiness? How far do you have to fall to actually break your arm? He didn't know. There aren't too many places here to break your arm. He could say that he fell in his bathroom, at least

the bathroom part was true. With his story fresh in his mind, he opened his car door and headed inside the school. First he had to deal with all the teachers, asking what had happened.

He acted like he had said it a million times.

"I fell, and broke my wrist." Amazingly, everyone believed him. All he had to do was lie to the kids, which was something he really didn't want to do, but had to. The only person who knew

was Emma. His first class of the day was Spanish. He knew right away that just about everyone in his class would either ask what happened or if they could sign his cast. With a deep

breath he opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Whoa, Mr. Schue, what happened?" Puck probably never seemed this interested. The minute he said that everyone in the class immediately stopped what they were doing and went dead

silent. They all stared, which made him very uncomfortable.

"Well, I fell and broke my wrist." He sat in his chair.

"How, dude?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I need to know whether to laugh at you or feel kinda bad for ya'"

"In that case, no." He smiled, it was gonna be a good day.

*Later that Day*

"Alright, we have sectionals in two weeks, lets hear what you got." He smiled.

_A Salvation Army band played_

_And the children drank lemonade_

_And the morning lasted all day, all day_

_And through an open window came_

_Like Sinatra in a younger day_

_Pushing the town away, away_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Hey ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma_

_They sat on the stony ground_

_And he took a cigarette out_

_And everyone else came down to listen_

_It was the winter 1963_

_It felt like the world would freeze_

_With John F. Kennedy and the Beatles, yeah, yeah_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Hey ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Hey ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_They shut the factory down_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma_

_The evening had turned to rain_

_Watched the water roll down the drain_

_As we followed him down... to the station_

_And he would never wave goodbye_

_You could see it written in his eyes_

_As the train pulled out of sight, right by_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Heya ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah-hey ma ma ma, take it easy on yourself_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Heya ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah hey ma ma ma maAh-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Heya ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma_

_Ah-heya ma ma ma, into the night-ahh_

_Hey ma ma ma, hey-ay-ay-ay, ah_

_Life in a northern town_

_Ah hey ma ma ma ma _

All he could do was a weird sort-a clap.

"Wow you guys! This is great, I really think we will bring home a win." All of them looked so happy, he was so proud of them. They all worked hard. This was one of the reasons he didn't

go through with it. He would have missed out on this; these extremely talented kids. His smile grew wider. As they cleared the stage and he sat there alone her heard heels behind him

and smiled again.

"Hi, Will. I heard the kids, they sound great." She sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of them. They deserve to win this one." She lightly grabbed his arm.

"I'm proud of you." She kissed him.

"So I was thinking." He smiled at her.

"Yeah."

"What do you say to dinner at my place tonight?"

"That sounds great, Will. What time?"

"I'll come get you at around eight."

"Will, I can drive, you do have a cast on."

"Well, that would be a very traditional date if the guy didn't picked up the girl. Don't worry about it." He put his hand on hers and smiled.

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yes, Emma, I can drive, will you just trust me." He chuckled.

"Alright then, I guess I will see you at eight." She smiled and kissed his forehead. As she left, she gently touched his shoulder.

"Wow, Will, this is.."

"Bad, I know." They both giggled.

"No, its..okay." She smiled.

"Okay, no one said I was top chef here." He laughed.

"Will, it's fine. Thought that counts, remember."

"You don't have to eat it, Em."

"No, I want to." She smiled.

"Well, even I must admit defeat, I think its pretty bad." He pushed his plate and stood up. He reached out for her hand.

"What."

"Let's dance." He had _that_ grin. She couldn't resist. She took his hand.

"So whats the song of the night?" He led her to his living room.

"You'll see." He smiled as he dropped her hand and went to turn on the music. As soon as he did he re-grabbed her hands and danced with the music.

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

_Ah, don't you feel like crying?_

_Don't you feel like crying?_

_Well here I am my honey_

_Oh, come on you cry to me._

_When you're all alone in your lonely room_

_And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume_

_Ah don't you feel like crying_

_Don't you feel like crying?_

_Ah don't you feel like crying?_

_Come on, come on cry to me._

_Well nothing could be sadder_

_Than a glass of wine, all alone_

_Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time_

_Oh-oh yeah_

_You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see_

_Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?_

_Oh ya_

_When you're waiting for a voice to come_

_In the night and there is no one_

_Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)_

_Don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)_

_Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry to me)_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (cry to me)_

_Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?...  
_

**First of all I just wanna say if you've seen "Dirty Dancing" then you know whats going down during the song in this chapter. ;) So what do you think? Oh and if you haven't seen it, **

**where have you been, in a cave? =) enjoy**


	8. It Got Better

**First off I would like to say that I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving, and this is my present to you =) Glad I could keep you all hooked =) **

The exhaust smelled horrible. That bus in particular wasn't the greatest, but it ran.

"Good luck." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll do great." He grabbed her hand.

"You better get going." She smiled and dropped his hand. He matched her smile. He turned and walked toward the bus door, but before he entered he turned his head back and gave her

one last smile; she waved as he slowly walked up the steps and onto the bus.

"So? How'd it go!" She ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Well, we _kinda...sorta_ WON!" Like two children they latched on to each others forearms and bounced up and down.

"Will! That's great! Oh, I bet the kids are just thrilled!"

"Whatever is more than thrilled, that's how they're feeling right now." His laugh was contagious.

"We should go celebrate."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea, I'm just so happy I'm spitting stuff out!" She laughed. He couldn't help but laugh too.

"We can go to the park. But we can just walk around because park benches wig you out." He smiled taking her hands in his.

"No, Will its fine, whatever. I've been meaning to work on-you know-germs." She smiled squeezing his hands.

"That's good. You've come a long way." It was like his smile was glued on his face.

"Thanks, Will." She couldn't help herself, his lips looked so inviting. She slowly brought herself closer and planted her small lips onto his. He couldn't help but smile and pull away.

"Well, should we go for that celebratory walk now?" He stood up straight and offered her his arm.

"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound very special." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. They started walking.

"Well, I think it's special." He looked down at her.

"I never said that I didn't think it as special, I said the _way _that you said it didn't sound very good." She looked up at him.

"Well, trust me, its gonna be the most amazing walk of your life." He took a deep breath in and smiled.

"Oh, and why is that?" She giggled and squeezed his arm tighter.

"Well, for one, I am high on life right now." They laughed.

"And second, I'm with you." He looked down at her.

"Yes, yes you are." She giggled.

"And it probably will be the best walk, your reasons the same as mine." She rested her head on his shoulder. It felt like she had been doing it her whole life.

"So you gonna tell me what happened at sectionals?"

"Besides the fact we won?" He laughed.

"Well, Vocal Adrenaline was pretty good. I actually thought for a second that we were gonna have the same turn out like last year."

"I'm really glad you guys won."

"Yeah, me too. They worked hard for that trophy, and I cant wait to rub it in Sue's face." They both giggled. She shivered.

"You cold?" They stopped walking.

"No, it's just that wind that gets me."

"So 'yes Will, I'm cold'" She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, fine."

"Come here." He pulled her close and tried to warm her up. She didn't want to ever leave his embrace.

"You still wanna go walking or you just wanna go to my place."

"Well.."

"I have coffee.. _Hot _coffee." He smiled, rubbing her arms, trying to keep her warm.

"Well how could I resist an offer like that." She smiled, grabbing his arm again. They walked back to his car.

"Will, you may not be the best chef in the world, but your coffee is great." She wrapped both hands around the mug and joined him on the couch. He wrapped his free hand around her.

"You still cold?" He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's really warm in your house, Will. I'm fine." She smiled.

"How's your hand?" She set the mug on the table.

"Good. Doesn't hurt." They both looked at the cast.

"Your lying."

"No, … well of course it hurts, but not as bad." He smiled. She snuggled closer.

"I love you." Their eyes were locked at each other.

"I love you too." He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen next. The butterflies in her stomach were flying so fast her stomach almost

hurt. The kiss grew more passionate. She had to push him away.

"Not now?"

"Will, what about your hand? I don't want to hurt you.. I don't want you to get hurt." She cocked her head to the side.

"Emma, it's fine. I'm fine. Listen, if you don't want to do this, I'm totally fine with it."

"No..I want to." She smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his curly hair. As the kiss grew more heated, Will began to stand up. She followed. With

their arms around each other, Will guided them to his room. Dodging furniture. While dodging furniture and shedding clothing they finally made it to the bed. He slowly lowered her fragile

body onto the soft matress. She abruptly stopped the heated kiss.

"What?" He was hovering above her.

"I-I-Will, I wanted to tell you that over the course that we haven't been together I haven't been '_involved_' with anyone. Not Carl, or anyone." She was so worried as to what he may think.

"Emma, even if you had, that wouldn't have changed things now. I love you, and yeah I think its great that you haven't-ya know- but I just want you to be happy." She loosened the tie

around his neck.

"Will, I am happy." She smiled, removing the tie. She threw it on the floor and started again the heated kiss that she had stopped before. When this day started, she wasn't sure how it

would end. Possible answers raced through her head up until the time Will had returned with the win, when she finally realized that this day, possibly couldn't be any better. Until she was

making sweet love to for the first time with the man she loved; yeah, it got better.

**Review =)**


	9. Stay With Me

**Alright, so I had a springboard of ideas. But in the end there was only one way to go. So I hope that the way I chose is the right way. =)**

His wrist was hurting again. He opened his eyes. The ceiling wasn't that of his own. He was so confused. He lifted his head, his eyes adjusting to the light. He could hear talking around

him. When his vision had returned to normal he could clearly see where he was. He was back in the hospital. He turned his head to the side and saw Emma standing there with her arms

crossed and tears rolling down her face. The minutes she realized that he was awake she slowly approached him, taking his hand in his.

"Hey...Will." He voice was full of fear and hurt. He squirmed into the sitting position.

"Hey, Em." He still wasn't comfortable sitting.

"How are you feeling?" She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Her hand much tightly gripped to his.

"Well, not as good as I was last night." He smiled, remembering the night they had shared the night before.

"What happened last night?" She cocked her head to the side.

"You, you don't remember?"

"Will, you've been unconscious for 2 days now. Anything that probably happened was you dreaming."

"Wow..." He had been dreaming? This whole time? Well, if he was dreaming then that was one hell of a dream.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming of?"

"Uh, oh it was nothing." He looked out the window.

"Oh." She looked down at her skirt.

"Look it wasn't anything special anyways." He smiled, squeezing her hand. There was a moment of silence, until she broke it.

"Listen, Will. I need to tell you something."

"What."

"A couple days ago I had a big fight with Carl."

"Yeah?"

"And I, there was nothing we could do for our relationship but to end it." She rubbed his arm.

"What happened?"

"Well, lets just say I'm not one for long distance relationships." She made a small smile.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you guys." He dropped his head.

"I'm not." He looked back up at her. He tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

"Listen, Will. I never wanted this to happen. I can't believe I could have been so blind. I know now that you love me, and that you care. And I'm so sorry that it went this far for me to

realize it." She was crying again.

"Well, this is part my fault too. All I wanted was for you to be happy and if you were happy with Carl then I was okay with it."

"Obviously not, Will. I mean look at you! Will, I am soo sorry. But you have to promise me that you wont ever do this to me again, Will." She wiped away some tears and squeezed his hand

again. He couldn't help but shed a tear as well. He never meant to hurt her, but he guessed he knew that doing this would have consequences. She leaned down and hugged him. On his

end he could only lift one arm.

"I promise." She wiped away the tear that was running down his cheek.

"They told me that you'll be able to leave soon, possibly tomorrow morning." She smiled sitting back down.

"That's great." She had that look again.

"What?"

"...Will when-...I want you to come stay with me for a while. I just want to make sure that you get better, and help you out."

"Thanks, Em. Listen, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, Will. I want to."

"Em, are you leaving?"

"No, why?"

"I just don't want to be alone right now, and your here and.." He shyly smiled at her.

"I'm not going to leave you." There was no way that he could contain the smile about to shine on his face.

**Please let me know if your still interested, i would love to go on if you guys still enjoy reading it =)**


	10. You and Me

***big smiles * *wipes forehead * soo glad you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was kinda skeptical about posting it. I am soo looking forward to continuing this story! SO thanks **

**everyone still reading =)**

"Will, how's your bandage?" He moved up into a sitting position. She had let him stay in her bed, she had been sleeping on the couch for a couple days now.

"Its the same as when you asked me 30 minutes ago, Em." He smiled at her, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all." She smiled back.

"I'm fine." He took her hand. "Thanks."

"You sure?" She scooted closer.

"Why do you care so much?" He smiled, moving a little so she could move closer.

"Because I love you. And I care about you." She slowly caressed his cheek.

"Thanks, Em. For, you know, this." He placed his hand on hers.

"You sure you don't need anything? It won't be any trouble." She got up. He didn't want her to feel that she had to do everything for her.

"Em, you lent me your house, your bed and your amazing hospitality. My legs are fine. This conversation should be reversed. Do _you _need anything." He tried to get up but she pushed him

back down. Her hands still planted on his chest.

"You are _my _ guest, remember? Will, I don't care if your legs do work, I want you to stay there." He stood, she tried to push him back again, but he was stronger.

"My legs are fine, Em." He was holding both her wrists, he had pulled her close to him. She was kind of embarrassed that her heart was beating so fast. Could he hear it. She was sure he

could feel it. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, and same with him.

"Now, maybe since I have you like this, you will actually listen to what I actually need. I _need_ you to sit down and relax." He turned them around so that her back was facing the bed.

"Will, I'm fine, you're the one who needs to relax." He gave her that look.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and obeyed his only request. He let go of her wrists and kneeled down so he could talk to her. When he managed to get down on his knees and placed his

hands on her knees.

"Was that so hard?" He smiled. She laughed.

"Yes, Will. It was." She took his hands.

"Well, then I guess that sucks." They both laughed. She tried to stand, but he wouldn't let her.

"Seriously Em, will you just relax... For me?" He stood up with her hands in his. She sighed.

"Will I-"

"Please?" Without another word she scooted back and crossed her arms. But the one thing she couldn't do was contain that smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink, and when I come back I had better see you relaxing or.." He looked up, searching for an answer.

"Or what?" She giggled.

"Oh, _you know_." They both laughed. He walked into her kitchen. As he already knew, everything was in perfect order. Not that that bothered him. He always thought that her fear of germs

and OCD was adorable. He knew that she was standing in the doorway watching him. Without turning he spoke.

"What happened to relaxing?" He turned to look at her.

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Well, I decided that I'm not that thirsty. You wanna go watch some TV?" He walked closer to her.

"I would like that." She smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" He sat down, she followed.

"What ever you want." She snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You know, this is nice." He smiled, rubbing her arm.

"What?" She looked up at him, resting her hand on his chest. The thin, cotton shirt bunched in her grasp.

"This. You and me. Together. I missed this." He brushed her hair.

"I missed it to. I missed you." She rested her head on his chest, wrapped in his embrace.

"No matter how much I try, I don't think I could ever thank you enough for all that you've done."

"Will, really. It's nothing. I know that you would have done the same for me."


	11. Lovable, Unbelievable

It was bad enough that he had lie to the kids in his dreams, but in real life? He could just go with the same story, but it wasn't that big of a cut. He wasn't sure what they may say. There

was only one way to find out. He pushed open the door to his classroom. The kids that were talking dimmed down their voices.

"Morning everyone." He had a handful of scores for the students. He leaned against the piano. No one spoke.

"What?"

"Where were you?" Rachel crossed her arms, almost like she was scolding a small child.

"Doesn't matter, now I ha-"

"Yes it does, Mr. Schue. We care about you and we were worried."

"I'm thankful for your concerns, Rachel, I just took some time off. Now, can we move on?" He handed out the scores.

"Since we tied at sectionals, we need to come back with a bang."

"I thought we had a bang at sectionals?" Mercedes pointed out.

"We did, but obviously the Warblers had a bang too. That is why we are taking a different approach this time." They all looked confused.

"We are going country!" He laughed, but no one else moved.

"I used to live in the country." Brittany pointed out.

"Really?"

"No, I just wanted to say that."

"Alright, never mind. We are doing a Diamond Rio set, I spent my time away preparing this piece and I gotta say, its pretty great."

"I guess it looks okay." Finn said.

"There, see? Oh, and Puck you have a solo for this one."

"Cool." He smirked.

"Alright, take a look at it and we will start." They all stood up.

_She's so kissable, huggable,_

_loveable, unbelievable_

_She's a mouthful of anything and_

_everything a man could want_

_She ain't typical, she's_

_unpredictable, she's avaliable_

_it's a miracle_

_How my heart stumbled into_

_someone so kissable, huggable,_

_loveable, unbelievable_

_Up 'til now my life has been_

_so lonely and boring_

_I never thought I would find_

_someone so_

_Elegant, intelligent, heaven sent,_

_all my money spent_

_I put a big down payment on that_

_itty bitty diamond ring_

_She's so beautiful_

_it's indisputable, it's undeniable,_

_she's got-to-haveable_

_She's music to my ears._

_makes my heart sing, so kissable_

_huggable, loveable, unbelievable_

_There's so many things_

_I want to tell her_

_Like I love her_

_But every time I talk_

_I start to st-st-st-stutter_

_She's so elegant, intelligent,_

_heaven sent, all my money spent_

_I put a big down payment on that_

_itty bitty diamond ring_

_She's so beautiful_

_it's indisputable, it's undeniable,_

_she's got-to-haveable_

_She's music to my ears._

_makes my heart sing, so kissable_

_huggable, loveable, unbelievable_

_kissable huggable, loveable,_

_unbelievable_

_kissable huggable, loveable,_

_unbelievable _

*later *

"I mean it was great! You should have heard them." He laughed, using his hand gestures to the extreme, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you gave Puck the solo."

"Well, thanks to you I realized that we need to let everyone shine."

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" He rested his head on his fist and smiled.

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"You wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe have dinner or something?" He heard the bell ring and turned his head to look out into the hall.

"Sounds good." She smiled. He stood up.

"I guess I will see you later." He walked over to the doorway of her office.

"I guess you will." She smiled and waved. He walked out with a smile on his face. As he did he gave himself a little pinch on the arm, because this time he wanted to make sure he wasn't

dreaming. Sure enough he wasn't.


	12. The Right Time

"Wow, you look great, Em." He admired her perfection from her front porch.

"Thank you, Will." She looked down at herself and back up.

"So you ready to go?" He offered her his arm.

"You bet." She smiled taking it gladly.

"So where are we going tonight?" He carefully lead her to his car in the dark night.

"Its a surprise." He opened the passenger door for her.

"Are we still going to be going to dinner?" He joined her inside the car.

"Absolutely. But there is some place where I need to take you first." The engine roared.

"Where?"

"I told you I can't tell you its a surprise!" He laughed.

"Will, please?" She batted her eye lashes. He laughed but his lips were sealed.

The night was very dark. He pulled over on the side of the road. The only thing he left on was the head lights.

"Do you know where we are?" He opened the door, and so did she. As soon as she got out of the car she knew exactly where she was.

"So?" He met her at the front of his car.

"Will, why would you bring me here." She crossed her arms, trying to keep warm from the nightly chills.

"I know that you haven't been here in quite some time, I just thought maybe you would like to see whats changed." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Will, I, I really don't think I can go back in that house."

"Come on, it's where you grew up." They started walking up the walkway to the lonely, empty house.

"Yeah, well, Will, yes I had some great memories there, but I also had some bad ones."

"Oh, well we can just skip this part and go have dinner if you want, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." They stopped. The headlights shining on both of them.

"Will, you drove all the way over here. It would be pointless to drive back. I'll go in." She let go of his arm and started walking. She slowly pushed open the door.

_I know they say you cant go home again._

_I just had to come back one last time._

_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam._

_But these handprints on the front steps are mine._

_And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom_

_is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar._

_And I bet you didn't know under that live oak_

_my favorite dog is buried in the yard. _

She walked up the stairs, looking around in the dark.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_

_this brokenness inside me might start healing._

_Out here its like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_if I could just come in I swear I'll leave._

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_from the house that built me._

She wasn't sure why, but a single tear slowly crawled down her cheek. She opened the door to her old room.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years._

_From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines._

_Plans were drawn, concrete poured,_

_and nail by nail and board by board_

_Daddy gave life to mama's dream. _

Everything was still there, in the same way it was when she left. She walked over to the dresser. It was covered in dust, but she didn't care. She opened the top drawer.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_

_this brokenness inside me might start healing._

_Out here its like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave._

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_from the house that built me._

Right where she left them twenty years ago, was a stack of old photographs in the right hand corner of the drawer. She slowly pulled out the fragile pieces of paper. They were photos she

saved of her child hood, of her mother and father. Her family. She turned and saw Will standing in the doorway.

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can._

_I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._

She took her old photographs and sat down on the bed. Will sat next to her. She slowly looked through the stack, always carefully placing the one on top, under all the rest.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_

_this brokenness inside me might start healing._

_Out here its like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave._

_Won't take nothing but a memory_

_from the house that built me. _

She rested her head on his warm shoulder.

"Will, even though I told you I didn't want to come here, I'm glad I did." She set the photographs next to her on the old dirty mattress and snuggled closer to Will.

"You still want to go get something to eat?"

"Can you take me home, or to your house? I'm kinda not hungry anymore." Another tear escaped her eyes.

"Sure, Em." He kissed her head. He stood and helped her up. She made sure to grab the pictures before they left. Most of the car ride back to her house was silent, until Will broke it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those pictures of?"

"When I was little I took all the pictures I could find of me and my family and put them in that dresser. I forget to grab them before I moved out and now it's all I have left of my childhood."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I had something I was going to ask you, but I guess now isn't the time."

"No, Will. You can always tell me anything." She gently grabbed his arm.

"No, really. It's not the right time."

"Will."

"Emma, trust me just forget it. Really it's fine." He slowly and carefully pulled his car into her driveway. He took his keys out and rested his head on the headrest. She couldn't stop staring

at him. She couldn't stop staring at his very clean shaven face. His orgasmic eyes. His chest rising and falling with every breath. Before anything happened, she snapped out of the trance

he would always put her in and opened the car door. He did the same. He walked her to her door. Before she turned the key all the way she turned around to face Will.

"Will, I know that I've asked you to stay with me until I can make sure you're not going to do anything, you know, _dangerous._ I just wanted to ask you to stay with me."

"You mean like forever?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that you want me hanging around all the time?" He laughed, how could she not smile.

"I want you around all the time." She slowly grabbed the bottom of his shirt, puller herself closer.

"I want you around all the time, too."

"Is now the right time?"

"Time for what?"

"Well, in the car you said you had to ask me something and then you said it wasn't the right time, so, is it the right time?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!" She laughed.

"Come on, Will just ask me."


End file.
